Strange Encounter
by ChanelCoco11
Summary: You are running and bump into a tall dark stranger, his name just happens to be Tom Hiddleston. Read if you dare ;)


You were jogging trying to get to a store before it closed you really wanted some cupcakes, they were your favorite, not paying attention you bumped into a man and knocked his coffee out of his hands splattering to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I'm in such a hurry I'll buy you another cup!"

His kind eyes met your and you almost choked on air you recognized this face from anywhere, it was Tom, Tom Hiddleston, he interrupted your thoughts by responding,

"it's no worries, honestly."

"I have to make it up to you."

You blushed deep red, and Tom took that as his cue to be seductive and delicious.

"Would you mind" Tom started, "joining me in my hotel room for a drink?"

"I would love to." You tried to say in your most seductive voice, but just coming out like your potato self. You rode with Tom in his limo to some unknown hotel. The entire ride, he just sat there. Seducing you. When you arrived at his hotel, you walked into his room in front of him and started to comment on how nice the room is, when you felt Tom's hot breath down your neck and his cold hands at your waist.

"You will be taken tonight. I will be the first to kiss you…to bed you…you are mine. And mine alone. Do you understand?" Tom said, so low and raspy.

"Yes" you breathed, barely audible.

Tom turned you around slowly pressing his lips to yours with a light brush of his tongue without bothering to put effort into a kiss. He then, literally, picked you up and threw you on the hotel bed. He looked down at you with pleasure all over his face. The wind was knocked out of you and your head started to spin, along with the growing warmth between your legs. Tom sauntered toward the bed with a devious look in his eyes, he unbottoned his shirt and removed his belt. You could see a bulge slowly beginning to grow in his pants. You waited in anticipation while Tom took his time, knowing it was driving you mad.

When Tom reached the foot of the bed, he shifted you and layed on top of you, kissing you with such passion you let out a loud moan, he pulled away and grinned with satisfaction, he pulled of you dress as threw it across the room, Tom gazed at your naked body in appreciation, as the bulge grew. He then crawled onto the bed and strattled you and begin to run his lips over your collarbone. you gasped at the sudden contact and Tom silenced you with another light kiss. This time, he did not stop. He continued to kiss down your jaw, and your neck, and your stomach, stopping at your bellybutton. He looked up at you and smiled seductively as he slowly entered you with his two long fingers.

You screamed, and tears filled your eyes. This was your first time after all. But as he continued to move his fingers it felt better and better. Tom looked entertained. Right on the edge of your orgasm, Tom pulled out. "Tom" you breathed

"Yes?"

"Just fuck me." Tom took his time unbuttoning his pants then with impatience you tugged his boxers off, and smiled as he was fully naked, and huge. Tom kisses you, harder, hungrily, and enters you slowly, you wince and he sees the pain in your face,

"Are you ok?" he whispers, tentatively. "You sure you want this?"

You smile and breathe, " I want you, all of you so badly."

With a kiss of approval he enters once again and this time goes half way in, slowly increasing speed, just when you think you couldn't take anymore of him he thrusts all the way and pulls out as your moans grew louder and longer. Tom grunted repeatedly as his stroke moved faster, and the bed began to shake, the headboard banging into the wall. Tom grabbed both of your hands, and held them above your head. You screamed again as a warning to Tom that you were on the edge. Tom smiled through his grunting. That one look is what pushed you over. You lost yourself all over Tom's dick just as he released himself inside of you. He pulled out slowly and kissed you for the final time. He buttoned up his shirt and pants and poured himself a drink. You laid there in pure bliss throbbing with euphoria and you started to put your clothes on again, he turned quickly and cradled you face in his hand and whispered, "Stay, please?" You just took of your panties and said, " Always."


End file.
